


Wash the Echoes Out

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: But Not Ultimately Super Smut-Focused, Implied/Referenced Past Child Sexual Abuse, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kings Rising, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: Laurent had never been quite this obvious about it before. Now even Damen couldn't help but notice.





	Wash the Echoes Out

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write praise-kink!Laurent. And then I mostly wrote around the praise kink instead *sigh*. One day I'll write full-on smut. One day. This is not that day.
> 
> Also, I gave in and used lyrics for the title for once, so credit goes to Drumming Song by Florence + The Machine.

When Damen had first pushed the tips of his fingers inside Laurent, the tension of the day had taken time to leach out of Laurent's body and be replaced by something altogether more welcome and enjoyable. Now, minutes later, Laurent finally found himself curling into the warmth of Damen's side as Damen's fingers continued to work in an almost hypnotic rhythm, opening him up and making jolts of pleasure spark repeatedly through Laurent's nerves like chain reactions. The feeling of it made his already-hard cock jerk slightly where it was pressing along the sculpted curve of Damen's hip. 

Damen's free hand came up to stroke through Laurent's hair. Laurent turned his face to catch Damen's palm with a kiss, startling chuckle from Damen. 

Laurent watched from beneath lowered lashes as a smile bloomed outward from Damen's lips until his entire face seemed to be radiating happiness. Damen watched Laurent in turn as well.

"Look at you. You're being so sweet for me, so _perfect_ …"

Laurent wished he could blame some sudden twist of Damen's fingers or other physical stimuli for his reaction, because at least that would be easy to explain. Instead, it was down to nothing more than the words themselves and the pleased hum of Damen's voice as he spoke them. It was enough to make Laurent shudder, his hips jerking helplessly, as he was brought unexpectedly over the edge long before Damen could even think of exchanging his fingers for his cock. Damen withdrew his touch, slowly, once Laurent's own cock had stopped pulsing and painting Damen's skin in small streaks.

Once Laurent had at least had a moment to roll onto his back and suck in a few much-needed draws of oxygen, a flush began to overtake his face, migrating all the way down to the top of his chest. Laurent wished he could believe it would just look like no more than a sign of exertion rather than a giveaway of Laurent's embarrassment. Or even if it didn't, it would have been nice if Damen would have believed that Laurent's shame was simply for not being able to hold off from coming too soon rather than expressly about the mortifying reason for that. Laurent knew better than to rely on that, though.

It was true that Damen hadn't picked up on this particular propensity of Laurent's so far. But that was probably only because they'd still only found the time to be together like this barely more than two dozen times all told. Laurent himself had realised as far back at that first night they'd been together, when he hadn't been able to stop himself from reacting when Damen had slipped into his native tongue and practically sung Laurent's praises. But there had been other things that might have equally explained Laurent's hair-trigger response then, and each time since. This time the likely cause was considerably more obvious. 

He chanced meeting Damen's eyes. Damen looked surprised, but not annoyed. Neither did he look confused, though. In fact, although Damen didn't really have a proper 'calculating' expression in his arsenal – at least not in the way that Veretians usually used that term – this was about as close as he ever got. Laurent suspected that Damen understood exactly what had set Laurent off and was filing it away for future use.

"It's hardly the first time things have gone quicker than we meant them to, for either of us," Damen tried to reassure him, and Laurent thought for a second that he might have mistaken the source of Laurent's embarrassment after all. But then he added, "And it's actually a good thing. Now I have a good idea of how to make things even better for you."

"Don't." It wasn't begging. Laurent didn't do that.

"Don't what?" Damen asked.

"Don't use this against me."

Damen frowned. " _Against_ you? Why would you imagine…"

Laurent's look was pointed, but that was the only real hint Damen would get. Laurent wasn't going to put it in words. It wasn't something they ever talked about out loud. Bad enough that Damen knew anything at all about Laurent's past without Laurent having to sit through a discussion about it, or being expected to fill in the gaps for him. Laurent had no intention of describing why he might fear to show such a weakness. Damen surely knew him well enough by now to figure it out for himself.

"Hey, this is me," Damen reminded him. "You know I wouldn't do that, don't you?" 

Yes, Laurent did, logically. It was hard not to let instinct rule over logic at times like this, though. 

Damen continued, "I would only ever use something like that to make you feel good, not whatever you're imagining. But if you instead want me to just 'forget' that you like being complimented in bed that much, then I can do that. You only ever need to ask."

"I…" 

Laurent didn't really know what to say about that. Which was rare. Laurent was more often than not the one calling the shots in this kind of setting between them, despite Damen's more varied experience. It should hardly be considered strange that Damen would imagine Laurent to be entirely capable of speaking his mind about this easily enough. And Laurent was generally never short of words in any setting, even this one. But Laurent found himself feeling torn about it, just as he had been since that first moment when he'd realised how Damen's whispers of 'perfect' and 'wonderful' and 'it's never been this good' chiselled into his core. 

Laurent didn't know for sure whether he wanted to consider pursuing something that would seem to give Damen even more power over Laurent than he already had. Though Damen had never misused that power, Laurent reasoned. He was the only one Laurent could imagine ever trusting enough not to, given the chance.

On the other hand – and probably the main reason Laurent liked it so much in the first place – Damen's words of approval tended to drown out the memories of harsher things that had been said to him under similar circumstances. It was hard to formulate an argument for that being anything but a good thing.

Gently, Damen suggested, "If you did want to try it on purpose, you could still just tell me to stop at any time if it isn't working the way you want. We've got all night to explore it, if you like."

All night? Trust Damen, with his endless pride in his 'prowess', to believe he could succeed in rousing Laurent's interest for hours on end. It would be difficult enough to do so at all just now, considering how Laurent's heart rate and his cock had both only just settled back to their resting states.

Laurent looked down at Damen's cock, which was by contrast still noticeably tumescent. "Wouldn't you prefer to focus on yourself right now?"

Damen shrugged. "Seeing to your needs gives me pleasure as well. Thought the two things don't have to be mutually exclusive, if you were so inclined. I could let you know exactly what I think about what you're doing to me. How good it is. Would you let me try that?"

That sounded… 

Well. If nothing else, it might solve the issue of how, occasionally when Laurent went to his knees for Damen and didn't manage to consistently keep his eyes open and trained upwards on Damen's face, Laurent's mind would sometimes drift elsewhere. Hard to imagine that would happen so easily if Damen's voice was a constant melody in his ears; a reminder.

His remaining hesitance was probably a shade more obvious than he would have liked, but Laurent nodded his acquiescence nonetheless.

Damen smiled and reached out to Laurent. As his fingers caressed over Laurent's jaw, Damen said, "Good boy."

Almost despite himself, Laurent shivered and leaned into the touch.


End file.
